


Begin Again

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Endgame Calthazar, Fanvids, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end, but on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again." Human Calthazar AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Begin Again by Brett Young (Taylor Swift cover)


End file.
